Return to Darkness
by CRIMS0NKNIGHT
Summary: Formerly "The New Days of Gondor" My stories on the days after the War of the Ring. Boromir and Faramir will be my main focus.In the 1st chapter Boromir is resurrected.
1. Chapter 1 : Boromir and the Rebuilding o...

(Authors Notes : I thought it was really sad that Boromir died in LOTR: FOTR  
But he is no longer dead! Muahahaha!!! For I am an author and have the power   
to give new life to whomever I wish!!!  
Anyway... this is only a small part of a huge story I'm writing.  
So please enjoy this all you Boromir fans.)  
  
The New Days of Gondor  
  
Chapter 1: Boromir and the Rebuilding of the Fellowship  
  
Boromir awoke and found himself in a most unusual setting. This was strange because he had just been in one of the longest sleep in his life and to suddenly wake up in the most unlikely of places was just strange and unbelievable. He was amidst a throne room filled with dazzling white light. There was not a being within these walls, yet Boromir felt a comforting and powerful presence nearby.  
  
"Come Son of Gondor." came the firm voice.  
  
"Show thyself!" Boromir demanded, his fear evergrowing.  
  
"I can sense your fear, young one. It is not necessary to fear me," the voice comforted. "Come to my throne. I have words of great importance and something of great value that you may be interested in."  
  
"What could be of great value to me?" Boromir asked as he also made his way towards the source of the voice. "I am dead and of no further use to anyone."  
  
"You may be of use yet," said the voice as a body began to form around it. It was a man in his middle ages with the looks of a king. His apparel was white and his hair was a silvery blue. A crown lay atop his head and a ring made of sapphire and mithrill encircled his right index finger.   
  
Boromir took time to examine the celestial being sitting before him. His hair was of a strange color and his young age was surprising. There was certainly a great power within this man, but Boromir had not the knowledge to understand it. "My lord, what is it you desire to speak to me about. And what is this item of great value that you possess?"   
  
"You see Son of Gondor, this is no ordinary item. It is a gift only for those deserving of such an honor. It is the gift of life Boromir and you have redeemed yourself before your death that you are deserving of such an honor."  
  
"My... my life?" Boromir barely managed to say.  
  
"Yes brave Boromir, son of Denethor and brother of the noble Faramir."  
  
"But there must be more to this than I am hearing," said the doubtful Boromir.  
  
"Ahhh yes. Have you so little belief in me? I can understand why. You are both wise and cautious. Truly deserving of such a gift. If you had not yet heard, which i note you probably have not, the one ring of power has been destroyed by what remains of the fellowship-"  
  
"What of them? Have they succeeded? Are they all right?" Boromir cut him off.   
  
"Please do not interrupt me young one and for your information they are all alive and in great health. Lets get back to my explanation shall we? It seems that the fellowship is not complete without you. I would like you to experience this victory since you have been a great contributor in the victory of middle earth. And since the one called Gandalf was permitted to return to middle earth it is only fair that you return to your home as well."  
  
"But there are many others who deserve such a reward more than I do."  
  
"There are many," the elder agreed. "But you have been chosen from the many. Consider yourself lucky."  
  
"I truly am. Thank you my lord."  
  
"Then it is done. New life will be bestowed upon you. All that is required of you is to exit the doors directly behind you. As soon as you pass through it, you will be transported back to Gondor where familiar faces await you."  
  
"My lord you are most kind. How may I repay you?"  
  
"All I request of you is that you live your life to its fullest and stay close to the ones that care most about you for they will be your most prized possessions in the following years to come. Go now young one, you are of no more use here."  
  
"I will depart now my lord. Thank you, but may I ask of your name before I leave?"  
  
"I am he who needs no name, but has one. I am the keeper of life. I have no other purpose than to shed light into the darkness and to bring hope to those that have none. I give courage to those who lack it and comfort to those in need of it. Many call me Drean Arevir. In an ancient language it means 'Mind of wind and hand of life', but you may call me friend."  
  
"I am honored Lord Drean. I shall not forget your kindness."  
  
"Go now my friend. We shall meet each other again."  
  
With those final words, Boromir walked through the double doors and returned to the world of the living.  
  
Boromir saw sunlight. It was amazing. After all he had been dead for a couple of months. It was different from the darkened skies that lingered back in the days of the threat of Sauron.  
Before lie the white city of Gondor. He longed so much to return to this place and witness its beauty once more and now it has become a reality. Gondor's gates were open, welcoming him.  
  
The city of Gondor was more open, welcoming him. Children played about and celebration filled the air. It was so hard for Boromir to take it all in. He kept walking taking in every detail of his home. It all seemed to different than before. Boromir wandered the city and the memories of the past were overtaking him.  
  
Then came the moment he feared and anticipated at the same time. There he was standing atop a platform. His younger brother Faramir stared out into the sky.   
  
"Faramir!" called Boromir. "Faramir it is I!"  
  
Upon hearing the familiar and unbelievable voice, Faramir turned around. Faramir nearly dropped to his knees. He was unable to do so. Instead he just stood there trying to comprehend the fact that a person elder brother stood before him.  
  
"Boromir?" Faramir asked. "No it can't be you! You're-"  
  
"Dead?" Boromir finished. "Yes I was. But I was bestowed the gift of life and was sent back here."  
  
"Boromir?" Is that really you?" said Faramir as he approached the man who claimed to be Boromir and examined him. "Boromir?"  
  
"Yes Faramir it is. I have missed you greatly," he said as tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"I have missed you as well my brother," said Faramir as he gathered Boromir into an embrace.   
  
As the two pulled away Faramir looked into his brothers eyes and felt all the sadness within him leave.  
When he heard news of his brother's death he felt truly alone. His father had also been killed which left him the only one who could fulfill his duty as Steward.  
  
"Boromir you must come with me. I know of a few friends of yours who would certainly be pleased to see you again."  
  
"Where are they Faramir? I desire to look upon their faces once more"  
  
"Come then They are not far from here. Hurry!"  
  
Faramir led Boromir through the crowded streets of Gondor passing old and new faces.  
  
"You must explain how this came to be," Faramir demanded.  
  
"I shall tell you Faramir, but now is not the time."  
  
"Fine," Faramir sighed. "It truly is a blessing to see you again."  
  
"I know. As it is a blessing having you as my brother."  
  
"I never told you this before," Faramir admitted.   
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I have looked up to you for as long as I have known you. You are everything I have ever wanted to be. You are like my hero. I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment."  
  
"I never want to hear you speak those words again! Ever! You are no disappointment. You have never been a disappointment. I must admit that I have always admired your intelligence and dedication and wished I myself possessed these qualities. Faramir, you too are my hero. I am grateful that my life has been blessed with your presence."  
  
"That means a lot, Boromir." Faramir was surprised to hear his brother speak such words. He knew his brother loved him, but Boromir was never really open with his feelings.  
  
"Boromir look!"  
  
"I see them."  
  
In the city square where a fountain was built, stood eight companions. Their faces were familiar, but Boromir seemed to be a stranger to them.  
  
"My friends. Do you not remember an old friend?" Boromir asked.  
  
The eight turned towards the figure and were stunned to see the man they thought was dead.  
  
"It can't be!" exclaimed Frodo, surprise clearly in his voice.  
  
"It is," said Faramir.  
  
"Boromir!" both Merry and Pippin cried out as they ran towards the man and engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"Welcome back my friend," Aragorn said as he too embraced the man.  
  
Soon the others followed.   
  
"You certainly missed out. Don't you ever dies out on us again lad!" Gimli teased.   
  
"We thought we lost you for good," Frodo added.  
  
Sam was speechless, but he was certainly glad to see Boromir again.  
  
"I had never known what death was like until it had taken over you," Legolas admitted. "I'm relieved to see that you are here among us again."  
  
"The higher powers seem to have believed you have a greater purpose in life," Gandalf said.  
  
"I am glad to know I was missed."  
  
"More than you think my brother," Faramir added. Faramir removed a fairly large object from his pouch. It was the horn of Gondor he had found washed away on the shore. "I think this belongs to you."  
  
Boromir examined the horn and then looked at his brother. "Faramir... I'm sorry I had you so worried. Forgive me."  
  
"No my brother, finding this horn only gave me new hope that somewhere out there you were safe and that you had finally received the rest you deserved from all this tragedy."  
  
Boromir removed the elvish cloak wrapped around his neck and placed it over Faramir's. "Here. Keep this. You were of more help to the fellowship than I was."  
  
"Thank you. I shall never leave it anywhere, but in my possession."  
  
"Touching," Merry interrupted. "Family reunions always get to me. Anyway, is there anything to eat out here?"  
  
"If you will excuse me I would like to see my city once more," said Boromir.  
  
"There is nobody stopping you my friend," Gandalf pointed out.  
  
"I shall see all of you again later"   
  
"Then we shall celebrate to this and to our victory," Aragorn announced.  
  
And so a celebration took place. The fellowship, now in its fully restored state, enjoyed their time of well deserved peace that their hardships and sufferings had helped them to achieve. Gondor was restored to its former glory and all the grief and destruction that had befallen middle-earth had been forgotten this night. But peace would only last for a short time, for a new evil would soon awaken. 


	2. Chapter 2 : It Is Coming

A/N: This chapter is rather short... Just a small part of things to come.. By the way i is meant to be in Italic font...  
  
The New Days of Gondor  
  
Chapter 2 : It Is Coming  
  
iIt is coming. I can feel it. I can smell it. But do I, Drean Arevir, Lord of Light, have the power to destroy it? I fear not for my power has not reached its full limitations. Only then will I wield the power to stop such a threat. Sauron was merely a puppet, a distraction for the greater evil to come after him. It is necessary that I summon the fellowship to my aid for I need it greatly. But there is doubt in my heart. I fear they will not aid me. I fear that the world shall finally meet its ultimate end. The dark powers are coming. Coming to destroy all good existence on this world. The fathers of Sauron, of the orcs, of goblins and of all things evil will soon come. Their minions have done well to weaken middle-earth, preparing it for far disastrous events to come. I must hasten to prepare. Time is short and it is all I have at this moment. I shall seek the aid of the fellowship. They contain within them great power that will ensure victory for this world.i  
  
****************  
  
Boromir slept uncomfortably during the night. He tossed and turned though he did not notice it. It had been an entire week since he was brought back to this world. He didn't feel the need to rest because he had received so much in the past few months.  
  
Faramir, who could not sleep, decided to go into his brothers room and check up on him. When he noticed his brother tossing and turning he grabbed Boromir's shoulders and shook them until the man awoke.  
  
"Faramir?" Boromir whispered. "What is the matter?"  
  
"It is I that should be asking you that. You sleep uncomfortably."  
  
"I just had a dream. I dreamt I was back in the place where my life had been restored and spoke with the Lord of Light. But I feel that this was not just a dream for when he spoke to me it felt all too real. It was as if I was returned to that place once again."  
  
"What had he said in the dream?"  
  
"He told me that new darkness approaches and that the world as we know it will come to an end. The fellowship is needed, but not as a fellowship. Each of us must go on our journey. Pass our own tests. I do not know yet what this means, but I will speak to the king about it."  
  
"I must tell you something," Faramir said. "I also received a similar dream the other night. A man clad in white robes told me that my journey is with you and that I must be your guide. It felt like no dream."  
  
"Whatever this means It cannot be explained by us. Tomorrow we shall seek the counsel of Gandalf and of the king. We should not rush into conclusions so quickly. Get some rest now Faramir."  
  
"Good-night Boromir." Faramir then left the room and made his way back to his own. In a matter of minutes sleep took him over and he entered the world of dreams.  
  
"Faramir," a voice cried out.  
  
Faramir found himself in the same white room in which he found himself in a different dream and the room Boromir had described to him. This place was truly a comforting place to be as Boromir had described.  
  
"Faramir!" the voice spoke once more. "Heed my words. In the following months to come you are required to watch over your brother in his quest. He is easily decieved. You must provide for him the truth. It is necessary that you take my advice seriously for you are one of a few who will determine the fate of this world."  
  
"You must tell me what new evil comes!" Faramir demanded.  
  
"You will know in time, young one. You shall see me again. Then all will be revealed."  
  
As soon as those final words were spoken Faramir awoke from his dream and was blinded by the bright rays of sun coming from the windows.  
  
*****End of chapter 2*******  
  
A/N : Hope u liked it... more to come soon... 


	3. Authors Notes 1

****AUTHOR"S NOTES****  
  
So.. what do you readers think?  
Well? Anyone have any suggestions on what I can add?  
I already have the story planned out but If anyone has any good suggestions then   
please tell me. It could be helpful considering the fact that I've never read the book and  
know most of the story through summaries, my friends, the movies, faqs and other sources.  
I do know a lot about Boromir and Faramir since they're both my favorite characters and I know 90% of what there is to know about them.   
If you are not enjoying this story please tell me and tell me your reason.  
And as always reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
-The Author 


	4. Chapter 3 : Ten Fathers

AN: Sorry for the crappy first and second chapter. I promise I will put extra effort in these following chapters and possibly rewrite the first two chapters. So enjoy this chapter. More to come next week!  
  
Chapter 3 : Ten Fathers  
  
Boromir awoke early the following morning and requested an audience with the king. Luckily he was the first to request an audience, so he wouldn't have to wait a while for the king to call him up. Boromir had also brought Faramir along since he too had the dream. The two brother's waited outside the throne room patiently and waited for the king's aid to call them in.  
  
"Lord Boromir. Lord Faramir," the aid announced as she stepped out of the throne room. "The king awaits your arrival. Please enter the chamber." The aid was a beautiful elf, dressed in white clothing and covered in rich jewelry. Her face was fair and her hair was a golden brown. Boromir had not noticed that this was the Queen until Faramir spoke.  
  
"Good morning, your highness," he said.  
  
"It is nice to see you once again, son's of Denethor," she smiled. "Seeing my husband's old friends warms my heart and the king's too."  
  
She led the two through the doorway and to the throne where the king was seated.  
  
"My dear friends," the king greeted. "It is good to see you again. What is it you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
The two guests bowed before their king but were interrupted before they could finish the act.  
  
The king waved a hand in the air. "Please drop the formalities," the king interrupted them "It is not necessary when you are among friends. Now tell me what it is you wish to speak to me about."  
  
Boromir lifted himself back up from the incomplete bow. "In the few nights since my return," Boromir started. "I have dreamt such dreams that I do not know the meaning of. Strange and mysterious dreams that I feel, mean much more."  
  
"What did you see in these dreams?" the king asked.  
  
"I do not fully understand them, but I remember that I was in a heavenly like place where the Lord of Light dwells. I doubt you have heard of such a being, but he has spoken to me in these dreams, telling me of things to come, of destruction and of evil. But that is not all. Faramir received very similar dreams. I do not believe that this is just coincidence."  
  
"I too, have had a similar dream," said the king.  
  
"Then this is truly no coincidence," Boromir concluded. "Do you have any idea what they mean?"  
  
"No," King Elessar admitted. "I have not the knowledge to interpret such a dream. This is something we must discuss with Gandalf."  
  
"He may know what their true meaning may be," Faramir finally spoke.  
  
"Then we must go now," suggested the king as he stepped out of his throne and walked towards the two men standing before him. "Follow me," he said. The Queen who had been watching from a distance approached her husband. "I will return soon my love," he whispered to her gently.   
  
"And I will be waiting patiently until you return to me," she replied.  
  
"Fear not. I shall not take too long," he gave her a kiss and walked towards he doorway. The two brothers followed their king outside the throne room and began their search for Gandalf.  
  
  
  
Gandalf was often seen meditating outside the city walls surrounded by the earth's natural beauties. The three men found him not too far from the city in his usual meditative state by the trees. The air around the area had the sweet scent of wildflowers and the creatures of the forest surrounded Gandalf, watching him in wonderment. To Faramir, it almost looked like a scene from a fairy tale he once read. Gandalf's white staff stood leaning on a tree, unprotected. It could easily be stolen by any passerby if Gandalf wasn't watching over it and Faramir wondered why Gandalf would do such a careless thing.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn called out. The creatures around the white wizard began to scatter throughout the forest and the wizard's closed eyes began to open. He turned his body towards the three men standing behind him.   
  
"Why do you not watch over your staff?" questioned Faramir, his eyes fixed on the staff sitting by the tree.   
  
"It is nothing to worry about," Gandalf assured him, his gaze now moving towards the staff. "My staff has a mind of its own. It will defy any thief or any who wish to destroy it when the need arises. Now my friends," Gandalf tore his gaze from the staff and faced the three men. "What brings you to these parts?"  
  
"We wish to speak to you about a certain matter," answered Aragorn as he approached the wizard.   
  
Gandalf shut his eyes and searched Aragorn's thoughts. He sensed worry, concern, and a whole lot of stress probably caused by his new responsibilities as the new king of Gondor. He did not know what the cause of worry and concern was. "I sense something troubles you," he said as he opened his eyes.   
  
"Yes Gandalf," Aragorn admitted. He sat down on the soft grassy area where Gandalf sat. "The three of us have received similar dreams, but we do not know what they mean. We came to you to see if you can help us find their meaning."  
  
"I know what dreams you speak of," Gandalf said. His face was neutral, but the fear within him now began to grow. "I too have received such dreams. Dreams concerning a man in white foretelling of destruction, of evil and of the end of all that is pure and light." Gandalf looked towards the brothers. "These are not ordinary dreams my friends. They are messages."  
  
"Messages?" said Boromir, a look of confusion could clearly be seen across his face. He moved from the spot where he stood and sat next to Aragorn. Faramir soon followed.  
  
"Yes. Messages," Gandalf said again. "Messages from the Lord of Light himself. A being of great power. The wielder of the powers of light. I believe you have met him Boromir"  
  
"Yes I believe I did," responded Boromir still a bit confused.  
  
Gandalf looked to the younger of the two brothers who sat on his left. "Faramir, do you know of a battle that took place called 'The War of the Light'?" Gandalf believed that Faramir had the information they needed considering Faramir read almost every book in every library that was located in his city.  
  
"I have read of such a battle," Faramir answered. "Many years ago. Though there is not much known about it. I only know of why the battle was fought and the people involved."  
  
"What you know will be of great use to us," Gandalf assured him.  
  
Faramir took a deep breath and the three men now turned their heads towards Faramir as he began to tell the story. "I read a book called 'The Heart of Darkness not too long ago. It contains records of battles fought that have never reached the ears of many beings here on earth. Some battles are insignificant, but there was one battle that seemed to interest me the most. It took place when the world had hardly been created and an argument between the forces of good and evil took place. They argued over who would have the most power and influence over every being on earth." Faramir paused and sighed deeply. He was trying to remember each and every detail of the battle. "The two forces fought a great battle in the heavens. This was not a war between many people, for only two beings fought in this war. For the light a man called 'The Lord of Light' fought to preserve all that was good on earth. For the darkness a being called 'The Banisher of Light' defended the right to spread evil throughout the earth. The fight was long and it seemed that neither side was going to emerge victorious. But in the end the light triumphed over the darkness with the help of ten powerful talismans; talismans that had the power to enhance ones abilities. I do not know what items were used. The book never mentioned what they were."  
  
"We do not need that information at the moment," Gandalf told him. "Please continue."  
  
"The Lord of Light's strength was spent and he was weakened," Faramir continued. "The heavens grew calm and darkness was defeated. The Banisher of Light was then exiled to a faraway corner of the earth where escape was nearly impossible and far from the reach of any being. But before his exile he vowed he would return and take back the position that he truly felt belonged to him."  
  
"Is that all?" Aragorn asked.   
  
"No," replied Faramir. "There is more. He has accomplished much in these times of his exile. The Banisher of Light gathered many servants and spies, all working to assure his return into our world. He seduced ten elves with his dark powers, turning them into the very first orcs. They were called the 'Father Orcs', for they are how the orcs first came to be. But they are not like the orcs commonly seen in the present day. They are more intelligent, less foul, and carried all the good traits of the elves. Their offspring were less pleasing, less useful, uglier and they multiplied like flies, infesting all the regions of the earth. Ashamed, their father's completely ignored their disgusting children and only used them as a small distraction for far greater things to come." Those last few words reminded Faramir of the relationship he had with his father. His eyes strayed downwards and Boromir looked at him with worry and concern.  
  
"Please tell us about the father orcs Faramir," Gandalf interrupted. He combed back his silvery white hair with his hands and then looked back at Faramir.  
  
"As I said before," Faramir continued. "There are ten of them. Little is known about the father orcs, but to many they were well known for their great skills and their ranks as the greatest warriors among the elves. One of them excelled with the sword. Another one was a powerful spell caster. Two were the greatest archers in elvish history. Another two were legendary knife fighters. And there was another elf who relied on his muscular build and strength to overpower his adversaries and another one who depended on stealth and speed to overwhelm any who stood in his way. The last two were greatly depended on. One of them was an ingenious trap master and the other one was a master of both the sword and bow." Faramir paused and sighed once again. He grew tired of telling the story, but this was important and every detail was significant.  
  
Sensing that Faramir did not want to continue, he interrupted him. "That is all we need to know," Gandalf said. "Thank you very much Faramir."  
  
"I have not heard of such a tale," said Aragorn. He then stood up to stretch, for the story that was just told was long and his body wished to move. The other three men also did the same thing. "The elves have no history of such beings."  
  
"Indeed that is true, Gandalf agreed. He began to walk towards the tree where his staff lie and then took the staff when it was within grasp. "The only elf who might know of such an event is the Lady Galadriel. She is the Lady of Light and kin to the Lord of Light in many ways."  
  
"We can no longer ask aid from her," said Aragorn. "She no longer walks these lands."  
  
"Then we must only rely on the knowledge we have," Boromir finally said after being quiet for such a long time.  
  
Gandalf turned around, his staff now in the safety of his hands. "The former fellowship of the ring was mentioned in each of your dreams, is that correct?" he asked them.  
  
"Yes," answered Boromir. "It was mentioned in both mine and Faramir's dream."  
  
"Then we must gather those of us who are not present at the moment," Gandalf suggested. "Only then may we further discuss the situation."  
  
"Then I shall have messengers send word to the remaining members who are not present," Aragorn said. He turned away from them and walked towards the direction of the city. "I shall return to the city and prepare all that is necessary." 


	5. Authors Notes 2

Author's Notes Part 2  
  
I will now attempt to answer some of the reader's questions =P If you have a question or any suggestions just drop a line and I'll reply to it for sure. And by the way... look forward to an update by this weekend. Possibly Saturday night or early Sunday.  
  
Caroly()  
  
1) where's Eowyn? Shouldn't she and Faramir be married by this point?  
  
2) Isn't Heart of Darkness the title of the book the movie Apocalypse Now was based on? I'm not sure, but it sounded familiar.  
  
Answers  
  
1.) This fic is AU so Eowyn will appear at a much later time in the story. Possibly in the middle somewhere. If you are looking for romance you will get a taste of it later. Eowyn will play a role, just not a big one. So if you were expecting a lot of Eowyn then I'm sorry, but you'll only get a small amount. Hope you'll still read this story though. =P  
  
2.) I seriously have no idea. I am not very good with titles and this was the best title I could think of.  
  
Anne-Marrie  
  
Thank you so much for the help! I really really really really appreciate it! If I ever need any help you will definately be the first person I will ask! THANK YOU!!!  
  
arwen2002  
  
1.) I don't know if you'll end up writing any slash into the story or anything, but it doesn't really matter to me if you do or don't,...  
  
2.) I'm so extremely tempted to use your idea of Boromir's resurrection for my work in progress story, it's so great and original (but i won't!).  
  
Answers  
  
1.) This will definately not be a slash story. NO SLASH!I find that idea sick and just plain wrong!!  
  
2.) And if you want to use my idea then you're free to. I don't mind. Thanks for being the first reviewer!  
  
Summary  
  
So just to summarize all this up, this story takes place in an alternate universe where a being called Drean exists and Boromir is ressurected. Events that take place in the original story have still happened, have been left out, something different happened, or will happen (like Faramir and Eowyn falling in love). And this is definately not a slash story for I find that kind of idea disgusting. And as always reviewers are greatly appreciated. The more reviews I get then the more often I update. =P  
  
Thanks to all of you who took the time to read this  
  
-Andre Rivera (AzNnEgGrOePnOi) 


End file.
